The present invention relates to industrial control systems and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for synchronizing an industrial controller with a redundant controller.
This section of this document is intended to introduce various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention described and/or claimed below. This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Industrial controllers are special purpose computers used for controlling factory automation and the like. Under the direction of stored programs, a processor of the industrial controller examines a series of inputs reflecting the status of a controlled process and changes outputs affecting control of the controlled process. The stored control programs may be is continuously executed in a series of execution cycles, executed periodically, or executed based on events.
The inputs received by the industrial controller from the controlled process and the outputs transmitted by the industrial controller to the controlled process are normally passed through one or more input/output (I/O) modules) which serve as an electrical interface between the controller and the controlled process. The inputs and outputs are recorded in an I/O data table in memory. Input values may be asynchronously read from the controlled process by specialized circuitry. Output values are written directly to the I/O data table by the processor, then communicated to the controlled process by the specialized communications circuitry.
Industrial controllers must often provide uninterrupted and reliable operation for long periods of time. One method of ensuring such operation is by using redundant, secondary controller components (including an independent processor) that may be switched in to replace primary controller components while the industrial controller is running. In the event of a failure of a primary component, or the need for maintenance of the components, for example, the secondary components may be activated to take over control functions. Maintenance or testing of the control program may be performed with the primary processor reserving the possibility of switching to the secondary processor (and a previous version or state of the control program) if problems develop.
Ideally, the switch-over between controllers or their components should occur without undue disruption of the controlled process. For this to be possible, the secondary processor must be running or waiting to run the same program (and maintaining its current state) and must be working with the same data in its I/O data table as is the primary processor.
The same control program may be simply pre-stored in each of the primary and secondary processors. The data of the I/O data table, however, cannot be pre-stored but changes continuously during the controlled process. Further, because control processes are I/O intensive, there is typically a large amount of data in the I/O data table. For this reason, transmitting the data to the secondary processor is difficult.
One technique for reducing the overhead associated with the synchronization of the primary and redundant controllers is to monitor specific changes to the I/O table using custom circuitry, such as an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), that flags changes in the portion of the memory designated for storing the I/O table. Upon reaching a synchronization point, the flags that have been set are read, the associated data in the flagged locations is collected, and the modified data is sent to the redundant controller. This approach is described in greater detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,347, entitled “Industrial Controller with Program Synchronized Updating of Back-up Controller,” subject to common assignment with the present application, and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Increasingly, the use of custom processors and associated integrated circuits, such as the monitoring circuit described in the '347 patent, is becoming less feasible. To reduce cost and increase flexibility, industrial control systems are being developed with commercially available microprocessors and supporting circuitry that do not have the same functionality as the previously used customized solutions.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.